At present, most Ultra HD (high definition) split screen technology is complicated in implementation of data transmission. After a graphics card or video card of a player outputs data, the data needs to be transmitted via a transferring line and a transferring device, so as to realize an ultra high definition display on a display. For example, a common connecting mode is: DP (DisplayPort) interface of the graphics card is connected with EDID (Extended Display Identification Data) chip, and then the EDID chip is connected with the display via the transferring line. The existing mode is not only complicated in connection, but also in the process of data transmission, there may occur a failure of connection such as non-full screen, picture flicker, being unable to display and so on due to damage of a position, hot swap or not being connected with the display.